Moving On
by hawklies
Summary: 'Ironic,' He said, staring at the closed door.


**A/N**; Yori from ChaoxxYori, hence the story is mine.

Moving On  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: 'Ironic,' He thought, staring at the closed door.  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
Pairing: MiMo (MizxMorrison)  
Setting: Backstage.  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: One-Shot

Disclaimer: Wrestling/WWE belongs not to me!

* * *

Miz walked past him, as if he weren't there. Morrison glanced down, trying to pretend as easily as Miz did, that nothing had happened at all. His fists clenched, _maybe if they had been honest with everyone, and their selves_, this would have never happened. He heard Miz laugh about something, slyly he shot a glance in his direction, Morrison shifted uncomfortably. Why wasn't Miz as broken over this as he was? Maybe he never cared; after all, it was his idea to keep quiet about it.

_"We can't tell anyone," Miz spoke worried, pacing back and forth in front of Morrison, who leaned against one of the lockers. _

_"I think they'd support us," Morrison shrugged, Miz shot him a glare, and he rolled his eyes._

_"You hear what they say now, imagine if they _knew_."_

_Miz was possibly more freaked out about this than he had been when they discovered their feelings for each other. Sure they, the superstars, messed around with them; they did the same to the other superstars. Morrison sighed, if it would make Miz happy, then he wouldn't say a word to anyone. Though, he wasn't so sure he'd be happy about lying and sneaking around._

_"Fine, not a word."_

If he were more vindictive he'd tell all the superstars that Miz had tried to make out with him, but he wouldn't. He couldn't blame Miz; the stress was eating at both of them. The locker room was slowly getting more crowded; Morrison kicked one of the lockers out of frustration, drawing attention from several wrestlers, not a single one of them being Miz. He stormed out, exiting the building for a breath of fresh air. He dropped down on a set of steps, staring blankly at the equipment surrounding him. Stupid Miz, _stupid him for believing Miz_.

The door behind him opened, he ignored it, probably just some guy from the locker room trying to pry into his business. If they wanted drama they should just go find Maryse, or Michelle. Whoever it was, was taking their time to pry. Was there no where he could be alone, for five damn minutes? He tugged a free string off of his pants, still pretending to not have noticed the person at all. The looming presence was driving him crazy.

"Hey," He tensed, out of all of the expected people; the voice surely wasn't one of them.

They sat beside him, and he made a point to block them out of his peripheral vision. He was sure they didn't care if he ignored them, after all, it seemed to be the mutual agreement they shared. And here they were, breaking it.

"What do _you_ want?" Morrison growled, slightly ashamed by his behavior.

"I, uh, wanted to," A sigh, slight shifting and he was sure at least a look of frustration later. "I don't know."

He smiled to himself at the irony, the Miz, at a loss for words. The guys back in the locker room would be thanking their lucky stars that Miz had nothing to say. But it only frustrated Morrison, if he had nothing to say _why was he here_? He waited for Miz to get up and leave again, naturally Miz was stubborn, an annoying quality, but one you learned to live with.

"Then go away," He admitted to himself that he was being harsh, but he doubted anyone would agree.

"John," Miz frowned. Morrison winced slightly; there he was again, wishing he had never known Miz. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

"No," Morrison stood. "It's not alright, you know I'm sorry too, _that I ever met you_."

He moved back to the door, yanking it open, he nearly missed Miz's next words.

"Me too," Morrison glanced back, slightly concerned for Miz's mental state. That wasn't something Miz was likely to agree on, since he considered himself the best thing to ever happen. Miz stood up.

"Huh?"

"Me too," He repeated, holding up his hand, Morrison stared at it wearily. "Which is why I'm apologizing, I wasn't…the best person ever, so, sorry. Maybe it'll help us move on?"

Morrison hesitated for a moment, before timidly taking Miz's hand. He flinched at the electricity between them, he noticed Miz did too. They shook hands, Miz taking his back quickly. Morrison watched as he walked past, hiding himself the best he could. He released the door behind Miz, not having the urge to return back inside. He stared at the door. Ironic, wasn't it?


End file.
